L'épisode 1245
by Nazo Edo
Summary: Un petit OS court et vite fait. Les mots à mettre était Conan ; Japon ; Sandwich Jambon Fromage ; Cochon ; Licorne ; Lapin.


Salut salut ! Je sais que cela fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas poster grand choses, mais je travaille actuellement sur une fanfiction sur l'organisation, et je préfère la terminer à l'écrit avant de reprendre les autres ! En attendant, voici un pitit One Shot imaginé de toutes pièces. Un ami ma demander d'écrire une histoire avec 6 Mot qui était Conan ; Japon ; Sandwich au jambon et fromage ; Cochon, Licorne et un Lapin ! J'espère que j'aurais réussi même si, il faut l'avouer, cet OS part en sucettes ! Mais c'était le but ! :3 Ne prenez pas en compte l'incohérence évidemment x3

* * *

One Shot : L'épisode 1245.

Dans le plus profond studio au monde, caché aux yeux de tous, se produisait un débat pour chaque épisode. Que se soit de Série, Anime ou Film. Et, ce jour-ci, un débat assez particulier allait se produire. Car oui. Aujourd'hui, était le débat d'un filer du célèbre Détective Conan. A l'appel, se trouvait Edogawa Conan. Suivit de Kaito Kid, Mouri Ran, Mourir Kogoro, Kudo Shinichi et tout les personnages de ce célèbre manga, où, ils allaient commencés le scénario de leurs prochain épisode.

\- Bon...des idées pour l'épisode 1245 ? Commença le jeune enfant.

Un silence pesant régna dans la petite salle de débat. Enfin...Jusqu'à ce que le "Célèbre" Mouri Kogoro intervienne.

\- JE SAIT ! L'épisode sera un épisode entièrement consacré sur moi et ma superbe intelligence de déduction ! Répliqua-t-il en prenant la pose du détective sérieux.

\- Non. Il faut quelque chose de plus..neuf. Avec 28 films, 26 Magic File, 24 OAV, 1244 Épisodes à leurs actif, il faut du jamais vu, sans que celle-ci ne dérange la trame principale !

Un autre silence régnait. Le petit garçon, observa la pièce, Kogoro, grognait, Megure, fesait ses comptes, Takagi et Sato se disaient des petits mots d'amours, Gin et Vermouth parlaient du beau temps, Vodka les regardait, Bourbon fixait le petit garçon, Haibara bailla, les Détective Boys parlaient entre eux, tandis que le FBI, s'entraînaient par la fenêtre, au tir au sol dans la rue. __J'espère sincèrement que personne ne se recevra leurs balles, pauvre petit citoyens.__

\- ON A QU A DEMANDER A L'AUTEUR MERDE ! S'énerva Ran surnommé la licorne, qui était impatiente de retrouver SON Shinichi et de se marier avec lui.

\- BARO, Il travaille sur la trame, il ne peut pas venir, ce studio est secret, personne ne doit connaitre son existence. Et personne ne doit savoir que c'est nous qui fesons les filers ! Rapporta le jeune enfant.

\- Tantei-kun, Tantei-kun ! J'ai une idée !

\- Vas-y Kaito Kid.

\- Au début on nous voit tout les deux, puis après il y'a l'opening, puis après tu vois une annonce de vol venant de moi, puis après bah, sur le toit d'un immeuble, je m'approche de toi puis je...

\- FERME LA KID ! Coupa rapidement le jeune enfant, maintenant rouge.

\- M-mais..

\- Idiot, c'est un anime de meurtres et de méchant ! Pas d'homo ! Bon sang ! S'énerva une fois de plus Ran, au bord de la crise.

\- Calme-toi ma fille ! Tenta Kogoro.

\- Ferma-la papa.

\- ...

\- Pourquoi pas une bonne petite torture d'enfant ? Je me ferai un plaisir à les fouetter ~ S'exclama Gin, l'homme en noir.

\- Hm..J'aime bien ton idée, Gin.

\- A-aniki, Vermouth, c'est pas un peu cruel ?

\- Vodka, moi je ne suis pas contre, mais en échange, je veux avoir le petit garçon ! Interrompu Bourbon.

Et c'est ainsi que la discutions de L'organisation, partit. Gin, Vodka et Vermouth, a imaginées de belles scènes de tortures, tandis que Vodka esseyait de les calmer. Conan, les ignora, rien que de les entendre parler, lui donnait de grand frisons dans le dos. Quant au Détectives Boys, ils observèrent les cheveux de Ran. Et Ayumi proposa.

\- UNE LICRONE !

\- U-une licorne ? Répétèrent en chœur Conan et Haibara.

\- Ouiiii, un licrone multi-couleur !

\- D-dans un jeu vidéo alors...Ajouta Conan.

\- Et attend Ayumi-chan, je veux du Cochon moi ! Je veux du Cochon dans l'anime ! Commenta Genta.

\- P-pourquoi pas..S'interrogea légèrement le petit garçon.

\- U-un lapin...Chuchota la jeune Haibara.

Toutes l'assemblées, la regardèrent. Elle qui ne disait pas un mot. Conan fut le plus surpris d'entre tous.

\- O-oui, un lapin ! Continua Haibara.

\- Si c'est toi qui le propose, pourquoi pas ? Sourit Conan.

\- JE VEUX UN SANDWICH AU JAMBON ET FROMAGE ! Hurla Genta.

\- Et ton Cochon ? Répliqua Mitsuhiko.

\- DE LA TORTURE ! Hurla l'organisation, sauf Vodka bien sur.

\- UNE LICORNE ! Hurla Ayumi et Mitsuhiko.

\- DU COCHON ET UN SANDWICH AU JAMBON FROMAGE ! Hurla à sont tour Genta.

\- Un lapin. Disait simplement Haibara.

\- SHINICHI ! Hurla Ran.

\- MOIIIIII ! Hurla Kogoro.

\- LE FBI ! Hurlèrent les agents du FBI.

\- DES CRIMES ! Hurlèrent les criminels revenant de prison et d'entre les mort.

\- DU PARADIS ! Hurlèrent les mort maintenant mort.

\- LA POLICE ! S'écriaient les policiers.

\- MON RETOUR ! Hurla Eisuke, le uke revenant d'on ne sait où.

Tout le monde se turent, observant le pitit garçon maladroit. Puis d'un coup, Gin, le traîna comme un sac de patates, et le balança par la fenêtre, à découvert des tirs d'Akai. Et la dispute repris de plus belles, avec Le FBI voulant leur retour, Ran qui voulait Shinichi, Genta qui voulait du Cochon et un sandwich au jambon fromage, Mitsuhiko et Ayumi qui voulait des Licornes, Les morts et criminels voulant plein de meurtres, mais plus dans l'idée de tuer le petit garçon, la présence de la police selon les policiers, et la torture selon l'organisation. Une seule voix, surpris toute les autres, mais ne dérangea pas la dispute. C'était simplement Kid qui avait demander à ce que l'ont vole Conan. Conan, soupira, c'était encore lui qui devait faire le scénario. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main se posa autour de sa taille et, se sentit décoller de son siège. Quand il se retourna, il vit Kaito Kid, au regard amusé.

\- Chut, j'ai plein de choses à faire avec toi !

Et se dernier sauta de la fenêtre et ouvrit son deltaplane, avec Conan a bord, que, malheureusement, personne ne remarqua sa disparition. Il ne pouvait même plus compter sur ces amis, enfin, Eisuke, tout en bas, l'avait bien vu, mais personne ne l'écouterait...

Et c'est ainsi, que l'épisode 1245, vit le jour avec des licornes arc-en-ciel, avec sur leur dos Ayumi et Mitsuhiko. Genta se goinfrant de sandwich au jambon et fromage avec son ami le cochon, l'organisation qui tortura de jeune pitit enfant innocent __Il faut l'avouer, limite si Gin allait violé un enfant, heureusement que Vodka était là.__ Le FBI, montrant leur incroyable force, fesant de la pub pour recruter en fesant des démonstrations de tirs avec Jodie et Akai sur les devant tirant sur de pauvres civiles. __Je vous l'avait dit, ils allaient forcément y passer pauvre petit.__ Haibara caressant sont petit lapin, de quoi faire fondre les fans de la petite Ai. On voyait aussi les meurtriers sortirent de la prison à la recherche du petit Conan. Les anges victimes chanté, Ran qui se marrait avec Shinichi. Et, on eu le droit, à la petite fin, ou l'ont pouvait apercevoir Conan et Kid.

Quand le petit garçon regarda le résultat de l'épisode diffusé dans tout le Japon, et dans les autres pays, ils se disait simplement. "C'est le pire épisode de tout les temps." Et en plus, personne n'est venu le sauver de Kid, il ne risquait de jamais oublié cet événement spéciale. En attendant, le petit Conan alla voir toutes les personnes ayant participé au débat, pour leur botter le cul d'avoir sortit un épisode horrible.

\- See you, next illusion ~


End file.
